


What's Wrong With The Courtyard?

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario 64
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Something is odd regarding the courtyard... why are their Chain Chomps in it?





	What's Wrong With The Courtyard?

It was a normal sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom, but probably not for long given what was happening around a certain castle that always changed its general outdoor appearance, as Toadsworth noticed during a slow inspection day while Dry Bowser was paying a visit...

Toadsworth: (after looking outside the various windows of the main entrance room) Can I ask something, Master Dry Bowser...?

Dry Bowser: (relaxing on the red staircase) Of course you can, Toadsworth. Go on ahead.

Toadsworth: (with a tone of concern in his voice) ...is there something wrong with the courtyard?

Dry Bowser: (raises his right bony eyebrow) What do you mean?

Toadsworth: (coughs) I mean, I don't remember all these Chain Chomps roaming around...

Dry Bowser: Of course they're- WAIT WHAT?

Dry Bowser then got off the staircase and ran out of the castle to find that there were Chain Chomps all over, the black barking beings clashing with the bright green grass and trees in addition to the blue water from the lake and waterfall. This wasn't good, as the barking black creatures were not allowed to be out in the courtyard. Dry Bowser couldn't believe what he was seeing as Toadsworth shuffled right next to the skeletal reptile.

Toadsworth: (drops his cane in disbelief) My word, we can't just let these savage beasts roam around!

Dry Bowser: (rolls his eyes while folding his arms) Well what do we do, genius?

Toadsworth: I don't know, I'm not an expert on Chain Chomps!

Dry Bowser planted his right hand on his skull as Toadsworth began sweating nervously, with the Chain Chomps bouncing about until they all turned around to face the duo. Getting nervous, Dry Bowser and Toadsworth immediately retreated into the castle, waiting to think of a better plan to get the Chain Chomps out of the courtyard.

Toadsworth: Well now what?

Dry Bowser: What else, old man? We think of a plan.

Toadsworth: A plan!? At this time when those barking beasts can come in here at any-

The doorbell rang. Dry Bowser and Toadsworth exchanged worried glances with each other. Dry Bowser slowly opened the door as Toadsworth raised his cane in a panicked fashion, with there being a lone Chain Chomp at the door.

Dry Bowser: (quite confused) Err... can we help you?

The Chain Chomp simply barked as he bounced about. Dry Bowser squinted his eyes as Toadsworth was trembling with doubt, not sure of what was going to happen. The Chain Chomp then began panting as he wanted one of Dry Bowser's bones, which caused the reptilian skeleton to squint his eyes.

Dry Bowser: ...It wasn't a good idea to be talking to something that likes playing with bones...

Toadsworth: (slaps forehead) You realize that now?


End file.
